Why Her?
by CarSanLuv4Eva
Summary: Something has happened, and Mulder has to fix it. Please go easy on me, I am only 13, and this is my first X-Files fic. Chapter 4 is up! Should I continue or just leave it like that? Enjoy and review!
1. Default Chapter

-Chapter 1-  
  
"Scully!" Mulder shouted, looking for her. "Damn it, Scully! Say something Scully!"  
  
There was no response, but Mulder continued to search for her. Suddenly turning the corner of the field, he saw her. She was lying limp on the ground and Mulder ran over to her. "Scully." He said checking her pulse. It was faint. "Scully, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand." Mulder said. She didn't respond. He picked her up, ran her to the car, put her in the back seat, got in himself and drove away. Picking up his cell phone, he quickly called the hospital, and then called Skinner.  
  
"Hello?" Skinner answered.  
  
"Sir, Scully is hurt. I am bringing her to the hospital right now." Mulder said in a hurried voice.  
  
"Ok, I will meet you there." Skinner said and hung up.  
  
Mulder placed the cell phone on the passenger seat and rushed to the hospital.  
  
5 minutes later.  
  
"I need some help over here!" Mulder yelled carrying Scully into the ER. A doctor and 2 nurses ran over to him and put her on a gurney.  
  
"What happened?" The doctor asked.  
  
"I don't know. She and I were on an assignment and we split up. The next thing I know I hear her scream. It took me 10 minutes to find her." Mulder said as they pushed her into the trauma room.  
  
"Pulse is weak and BP is low." The nurse told the doctor.  
  
"Sir, you're going to have to wait outside. We'll get you if anything happens." The doctor said to Mulder.  
  
Mulder looked at Scully for a few moments before he left. He couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
"Mulder!" Skinner yelled from down the hall. "How is she?" He asked.  
  
"Not so good, Sir. Her pulse and blood pressure are low." Mulder said looking through the trauma room windows.  
  
"Mulder, what happened out there?" Skinner asked, putting his hand on Mulder's shoulder to get his attention.  
  
"I.I don't know. We were just investigating a crime scene. I told her that we should split up. Not even two minutes later, she screamed." Mulder replied, his face with a frozen expression.  
  
Skinner looked at him for a few seconds before looking into the trauma room. Scully was hooked up to a monitor and had a tube down her throat.  
  
"Sir," Mulder said facing Skinner who then turned to face Mulder, "I've got to find out who has done this to Scully." Skinner saw the pain and sadness in his eyes, and nodded.  
  
"Mulder, just remember this. Be careful. And it was not your fault that this happened." Skinner replied.  
  
"Oh, but it is my fault. I suggested that we split up. If I hadn't said that, she wouldn't be half dead, and you and I wouldn't be here talking about this right now." Mulder said and walked out of the hospital 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Mulder drove back to the crime scene. By this time, it is dark, but as he turns onto the road of the scene, he turned off his headlights (he didn't want to scare anyone off who was there). Mulder picked up a folder as he stopped the car. Reading the name of the suspect, he took the suspect's picture out. He glanced at the picture and got out of the car. Shutting the door quietly, he looked around to see if he was being watched. All of a sudden he heard something fall to the ground. He drew his gun and quietly, but quickly, ran over to where he heard the noise come from. A man bolted across the field.  
  
"Stop! FBI! Freeze!" Mulder yelled starting to run. The man kept running, as did Mulder. "Stop! I have the right to shoot! Don't make me do it!" But deep down inside, he did want to shoot. But the man kept running and Mulder had no choice but to shoot. The man fell to the ground, wincing at the pain in his leg. Mulder ran over to him and looked at him. It was the suspect. "Sir, you are under arrest. You know your rights." Mulder said and cuffed the man. He picked the guy up by the shoulders and dragged him over to his car.  
  
Back at the hospital.  
  
Skinner sat by Scully's bedside. She is still sleeping. Skinner has his elbows on his knees and his head being held up by his hands. Then Scully stirs and Skinner looks up at her. "Scully, you are in a hospital. Do you remember what happened to you?"  
  
Scully winced in pain as she turned to face Skinner. "Yes, I remember." She breathed in heavily. "Where is Mulder? Is he ok?" She asked.  
  
"Mulder went out looking for the man who did this to you. He was not harmed." Skinner replied. "You need you rest. I will come back to see you tomorrow." Skinner said and left. Scully then fell back to sleep.  
  
At the police department.  
  
"Mr. Paul Rodriguez, why did you do it?" Mulder asked as they were in a room being watched through the glass.  
  
"Because I could." He replied. This set Mulder off. He stood up and punched Paul square in the jaw.  
  
"You fucking bastard! You put my partner in the hospital! She could die!" Mulder said.  
  
An officer came in and Mulder left. He walked outside to his car and drove away. His cell phone then goes off; it's from Skinner. Mulder fears the worse. "Hello." He answers.  
  
"Agent Mulder, have you found anything?" Skinner asked.  
  
"I caught him. I just dropped him off at the station and now I am heading back down to the hospital. Is Scully ok?" Mulder asked worried.  
  
"She is awake. She had a severe blow to the head, and a few kicks in the stomach. She underwent surgery for minor internal bleeding, and she is expected to pull through." Skinner replied.  
  
Mulder sighed in relief. "Ok, Sir. I have to go now, I am pulling up to the hospital now." Mulder said and hung up. He stopped his car and proceeded into the hospital.  
  
"Excuse me, what room is Dana Scully in?" He asked walking to the admit desk.  
  
"Room 206." The clerk said looking at her magazine.  
  
"Thank you." Mulder said and went in search for her room. He paused before entering and took a deep breath. Scully was awake and looked up from her hands when Mulder entered. "Hey." He said.  
  
"Scully smiled. "Hi." There was a long pause. "Listen, I want to thank you. I probably wouldn't be here if you hadn't found me so quickly."  
  
Mulder walked to her bed and sat on the side of it. "You don't know how happy I am to see that you are ok. You gave me a scare." Mulder said.  
  
"Don't Mulder. No one could have known that he was going to be there." Scully replied.  
  
"I'd rather it have been me who was beaten up and not you, Scully. I was so afraid of losing you." Mulder said.  
  
Scully moved closer to the other side of the bed to make room for Mulder. He scooted onto the bed, set his back against the bed, which was in a sitting up position, and wrapped an arm around Scully's shoulder. She rested her head on Mulder's shoulder and closed her eyes. Then they fell asleep.  
  
A few minutes later, a nurse came into the room to send Mulder home, but saw how peaceful they both looked. She then turned out the lights and left. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The sun began to flow into Scully's room. Mulder, not a heavy sleeper, awoke first. Not realizing it at first, his arm was completely asleep. He didn't want to wake Scully up, so he decided to stay like that until he woke up. His mind started to wander into the "what ifs". 'What if Scully and I never went there yesterday?' 'What if I never found Scully?' He wanted to forget about the last one. His thoughts were interrupted when Scully sighed.  
  
"I thought that I would wake up and this would all have been a bad dream." Scully said.  
  
"Me too, me too." Mulder said and moved, hoping that Scully would get the message that he wanted to get up. She did, and moved. "How are you feeling?" Mulder asked.  
  
"I have a pounding headache and my stomach feels like an elephant stepped on it." Scully replied yawning.  
  
"Yeah, well, that's expected after what happened yesterday.  
  
"Yeah, I know. So, Skinner said that you went in search of that asshole last night.did you find him?" Scully asked with a plead for hope in her voice.  
  
"Yes, I did. He put up a fight though. I had to shoot him in the leg for him to stop running. And you know me, I don't like to shoot people. But last night when I shot him, it felt, I don't know how to explain it. It just felt good to get back at someone for once." He replied. The expression on Scully's face made him laugh. "Don't worry, Scully. I am not going to make a habit of it."  
  
Scully smiled. "So, do you know when I am going to get out of here?" Scully asked.  
  
Mulder picked up her chart. "Well, it says here that you are going to be discharged this afternoon at 3." Mulder said with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Mulder, if they are going to let me out that early, it means that my injuries weren't that severe." Scully said, explaining just the opposite of what Mulder was trying to prove.  
  
"Scully, you were brought here, half dead, and needed surgery. Those aren't severe injuries? Something has to be going on." Mulder said. At that moment, his cell phone rang. "Mulder." He answered.  
  
"Agent Mulder, Paul Rodriguez escaped last night around midnight. He was rambling on about getting you back. Be careful." Skinner said and hung up.  
  
Mulder hung up and looked at Scully with a frozen expression on his face.  
  
"Mulder, what is it? What's wrong?" Scully asked worried.  
  
"Paul Rodriguez got out.he escaped last night around midnight. He said he was going to get me back." Mulder said.  
  
"Get you back for what? He was the one who tried to kill me." Scully asked confused.  
  
"Probably for shooting him in the leg." Mulder replied.  
  
"Mulder, you don't think that this has anything to do with me getting out early, do you?" Scully asked.  
  
"Actually, yes I do. I think that he was here, threatened them into letting you go so he could get me alone." Mulder said, piecing the pieces of the puzzle together.  
  
"It doesn't make sense." Scully replied.  
  
"Sure it does. He knows that as long as you are here, I am not going to leave your side. He doesn't want anyone but me." Mulder replied.  
  
"Do you have a plan?" Scully asked?  
  
"Yeah, we'll give him what he wants, except you will be there. We will go to the park later on tonight, I will wait by the swing set, and you will wait in the car until he comes, and you can attack him from behind. I will be by your side in 2 seconds." Mulder explained.  
  
"Sounds good to me. We shouldn't tell Skinner about this, or he will tell us we need back up and that it is too risky in my condition." Scully said.  
  
"Wow, you sounded like me for a second, there." Mulder chuckled.  
  
"Well, that's what I get when I am around you almost 24/7." Scully replied.  
  
"Oh, don't make it sound like a bad thing. You know you enjoy it." Mulder said grinning.  
  
"Yeah, talk now. I'll get you back." Scully said.  
  
3:00 PM.  
  
"Hope you feel better." The nurse at the desk said. "Good luck." She softly added.  
  
Mulder and Scully looked at each other and nodded. They both walked outside to Mulder's car. There was a note attached to the windshield wiper. Mulder read it to Scully. "You're a dead man, pretty boy." Mulder looked around but saw no one. He sighed, and then they got in the car and drove away. "So, where are we off to? My place or yours?" Mulder asked.  
  
"My place. I need to change anyway." Scully said and rested her pounding head on the back of the seat.  
  
10 minutes later.  
  
Scully, who was still feeling pretty crappy, unlocked her front door and walked in. Mulder walked in behind her and shut the door.  
  
"Help yourself to anything in the kitchen." Scully said, going into her room to change.  
  
Mulder didn't want anything to drink, so he sat on the couch and waited for Scully to return. As he waited, he looked at the pictures that he had seen so many times before. When Scully returned, she took a seat next to Mulder.  
  
"Scully, do you honestly feel up to tonight? I mean, physically, do you feel up to it?" Mulder asked.  
  
"All I have to do is take 2 aspirins and I will be fine. Don't worry so much, I am fine." Scully replied. "Besides, if I beat that cancer, who knows what else I can do."  
  
"True.. How do you do it Scully? How can you be so strong when so many bad things are going wrong around you?" Mulder asked.  
  
"I don't know.. I guess since I was always the strong one in my family, it stayed with me since then." Scully replied.  
  
Mulder smiled.  
  
"What?" Scully asked curiously, also a little embarrassed.  
  
He shook his head. "Nothing, nothing."  
  
7:30 PM at the park.  
  
Mulder walked over by the swing set, and Scully remained in the car as planned.  
  
10 minutes later.  
  
Mulder and Scully looked at their watches. They looked at each other and Mulder signaled for her to go see him. Scully got out of the car. She was walking on the gravel; when suddenly she was pushed onto it, face down. Paul was back. He leaned over her and put his face to her ear.  
  
"You scream, I will kill you right here." Paul said.  
  
As soon as Mulder saw Paul, he dashed over to them. Paul lifted Scully roughly to her feet and held the gun to her stomach. "You come any closer, Mulder, and your partner is dead."  
  
Scully began to cry silently.  
  
"Paul, leave her alone. You don't want her; you want me. Take me. Just please, don't hurt Scully." Mulder pleaded.  
  
"Oh, I see. Me killing Scully would kill you more than actually killing you." Paul thought aloud.  
  
"Please, Paul. Don't do this." Mulder pleaded once more.  
  
"I guess you are out of luck this time, Miss Scully." Paul said into her ear.  
  
Still crying, she mouthed 'I love you' to Mulder. Then Paul shot her.  
  
"NO!" Mulder shouted as he saw Scully fall to the ground. He shot Paul in the forehead and then ran to Scully. "Scully, you have to stay with me. You are going to be ok." Mulder said. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket, called the hospital and requested an ambulance. "Scully, they are coming. Just hold on." Mulder said sitting down behind her and pulling her onto his lap. He held her for the seconds that seemed like weeks going by until the ambulance showed up.  
  
A minute later the ambulance showed up. Even in the short period of time, Scully grew dangerously worse. After they got her onto the gurney and into the rig, one of the paramedics contacted the hospital. "We have a GSW to the lower abdomen. She is in critical condition."  
  
"What is your ETA?" Asked the clerk.  
  
"One minute out." The paramedic said.  
  
All of a sudden, Scully's vitals start dropping. The paramedic in the back finished giving her an IV and then injected some medicine into her. "Damn it! We're losing her! Step on it, Hank!" The second paramedic shouted getting out the crash cart.  
  
Mulder, driving close behind them, could not see what was going on. He again feared the worse. 'Great job, Mulder. You just killed your partner.' He cursed himself.  
  
They pulled up to the hospital and they rushed Scully in. Within 2 minutes, Scully had various wires attached to her and a tube down her throat.  
  
"Sir, you are going to have to wait outside; we're taking her to surgery." The surgeon said motioning to the chairs. Mulder didn't listen though, and he just followed them upstairs. "Sir, I know you are worried, but you cannot come in here with us."  
  
Mulder stopped and took a seat outside the operating room.  
  
1 hour and 15 minutes later.  
  
Mulder is still sitting in the same chair. He was leaned over with his elbows on his thighs. To him, seconds seemed like minutes; minutes seemed like hours; and hours seemed like days.  
  
2 hours later.  
  
By this time, Skinner and Mrs. Scully had arrived. Mrs. Scully was in disbelief that this was happening, and crying. Then the surgeon comes out, and not surprisingly, Mulder is the first one to jump out of his seat.  
  
"Sir, I would like to talk to you privately." He said to Mulder and led him to his office.  
  
"What is it? Is she ok?" Mulder asked worried.  
  
"Sir, as you know, yesterday Miss Scully was kicked many times in the stomach and we needed to stitch up the internal bleeding. Well, the bullet tore the stitches apart, causing more bleeding than I had expected. She is stable, but she is going to have to remain here for a week or so." He replied.  
  
Mulder let out a sigh of relief. The doctor and himself left the office, and gave the others' the news. After the doctor left, Mrs. Scully went in search of Scully's room. When she was gone, Skinner blew his top.  
  
"Mulder, what the hell were you thinking!? You almost got Scully killed, AGAIN!" Skinner yelled.  
  
Mulder just stood there and said, "You're right.. I'm sorry." Mulder said. He handed Skinner his gun and badge.  
  
"Agent Mulder, where are you going?" Skinner asked.  
  
"I quit." Mulder said and went to look for Scully's room. When he found it, he saw Mrs. Scully coming to the door to leave. "Mrs. Scully, I am so sorry."Mulder said but was cut off.  
  
"You should be you heartless bastard! You almost killed my only other daughter! What else do you want? Who else's lives do you want to take in order to get the stupid truth?!" Mrs. Scully snapped and left.  
  
Mulder stood there for a few seconds, the words stinging him. He then walked into Scully's room. Looking at her, his heart broke. He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a letter.  
  
"Dear Dana,  
  
I am so incredibly sorry that this happened to you. I never would want to have happened. As a result of the past two days, I am handing in my badge and gun. This way, you will never have to be hurt again. I feel as though I am killing you, and I don't want to. I love you too, Dana. Good-bye.  
  
Love always, Fox  
  
Mulder had tears spilling from his eyes. He didn't want to leave her. He loved her; and he finally figured it out. Quietly and gently, he kissed her on the cheek. He placed the note on the table next to her bed. With that, he was gone. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Scully awoke to see two unfamiliar faces. One of a woman, the other of a man. They were sitting in chairs reading magazines and newspapers. Scully was puzzled.  
  
"Who, who are you?" Scully asked after clearing her throat.  
  
The woman got up first and walked over to Scully's bed. "I am Agent Reyes and this is Agent Doggette. We are your new partners." Monica replied.  
  
"Wait, my new partners? Agent Mulder is my partner. Where is he?" Scully asked, extremely confused.  
  
Monica took the piece of paper sitting on the desk and handed it to Scully. It was Mulder's note. She read it.  
  
"Dear Dana,  
  
I am no incredibly sorry that this happened to you. I would never have wanted this to happen. As a result of the past two days, I am handing in my.badge and gun. I feel as though.I am killing you, and I don't want to. I love you too, Dana. Good-bye.  
  
Love always, Fox"  
  
A single tear fell down Scully's cheek. "How long ago did this happen?" Scully asked.  
  
"He quit 6 days ago." Doggette replied.  
  
"You mean to tell me, that I haven't been awake for 6 days?" Scully asked.  
  
Monica nodded. "You can leave today. They have been watching you, and you are strong enough to go." Monica said and handed Scully a bag. "I thought you would need a change of clothes."  
  
"Thank you." Scully said quietly. Monica and Doggette left and Scully changed.  
  
Around 9:30 AM, Scully left the hospital. She got into a cab and headed for Mulder's place. The cab pulled up to his house 10 minutes later. After paying for the ride, she knocked on Mulder's door. Surprisingly, there wasn't any response. "Mulder, its me." Scully knocked again. She opened the door slowly; and was shocked when it fully opened. There was nothing there. Shw walked through the house to see if he left anything. He didn't. Scully started to cry softly. She leaned against a wall and slid down it. As she began to cry harder, she brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Then there was a hand on her shoulder, and she jumped. It was Skinner. "Where is he?" Scully whispered, starting to wipe away the tears.  
  
"He told me not to tell you." Skinner replied.  
  
Scully stood up. "Sir, please, tell me. I need to know." Scully pleaded.  
  
Skinner thought for a few seconds and nodded. "He went to his father's grave a few days ago, and is staying with his mother." Skinner replied.  
  
"Thank you, Sir." Scully said and walked out the door. Again, she called for a cab, and then called the airport for a ticket. She was on the plane 20 minutes later. By the time she reached Mulder's mother's house, it was 3:25. She knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes before knocking again.  
  
"Dana." Mulder's mother embraced her. "Come in. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I have had better days. Umm. where is Fox?" Scully asked.  
  
Mrs. Mulder was silent for a few moments. "He is upstairs in his room. Dana, before you go up there, you need to know something. He thinks that he is killing you. When he arrived here yesterday, he was extremely upset."  
  
Scully nodded. She then walked up the stairs to Mulder's room. She quietly entered. He was sleeping. By the look on his face, it looked as though he had cried himself to sleep. Scully walked over to his bed and touched his hand. He opened his eyes and just stared at her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"I came here to bring you back." Scully replied.  
  
Mulder shook his head and stood up. "No. I don't want to hurt you anymore." Mulder replied.  
  
"Mulder, you not coming back with me hurts even more than what happened last week. Look, " she took his hand, "I need you to come back."  
  
Mulder thought for a few seconds, and then smiled. "Scully, if I come back, you need to promise me something." Mulder said. Scully looked at him waiting for him to continue. "Whenever I suggest something completely stupid, talk me out of it." Mulder smiled.  
  
Scully smiled. Mulder took Scully into his arms and just held her for a few seconds. "I love you." Mulder said.  
  
"I love you too." Scully said. 


End file.
